<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>荒原 by RandomForest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056806">荒原</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest'>RandomForest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rover (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Brother Incest, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>注意：明示接客、兄弟乱伦内容</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Henry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>荒原</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>当他的弟弟又长大了几岁，Henry终于明白了——不如说是总算承认了这个事实。他的弟弟和别人不一样。他像一件螺丝松了的玩具，或是一只走路不稳的小狗，永远表现得像个小孩，永远没法照顾好自己。他为Rey打过架、挨过揍。矿上的人们说他是个累赘，智力低下的傻子，什么用都没有，也许唯一的价值就是给人操屁股。</p><p>Henry眼球发糊，指关节上全是血，鼻腔和喉间都滚着浓重的血腥气。Rey小心翼翼地爬过来，试图处理他的伤。他频繁地眨着眼，视线闪躲，在Henry不看他的时候才会瞥过来一两秒。</p><p>最他妈可笑的是，Henry心底有那么一部分已经认同了他们的话。他为此愤怒，用一种更暴力的方式维护自己有缺陷的兄弟，同时，也更粗暴地对待他。</p><p>这不全是Henry的错。他得设法让他们俩活下去。在这荒谬、废弃的世界里，要让两个人平安无事地活下去不是什么容易事。这个只会跌跌撞撞跟在他身后的胆怯男孩毫无用处。他不喜欢枪，但必须学。刚开始Henry还算耐心，在Rey差点射中他时都能保持冷静（只是低声咒骂了几句）。可Rey说什么都不愿继续了。</p><p>“这让我感觉不好……”Rey抬起腕部揉了揉流进眼睛里的汗，看起来像是哭了。</p><p>“别再揉眼睛了，Rey。听着，我不管你喜不喜欢，有什么感觉，你不能他妈的连枪都不会用！”Henry早已厌烦了一遍又一遍地给Rey讲道理，直接发脾气能让对方更快服从。</p><p>Rey的肩膀缩了一下，他困难地做着吞咽动作，双手持枪却还抖得厉害，就好像它真的有那么沉。</p><p>Henry不知道为什么会变成这样。他也想好好地对待Rey，而不是威胁他、恐吓他。但当所有糟透了的事像团乱麻那样缠在一起时，Henry就无法思考了，他只能挑最简单的那条路去走。</p><p>无论如何，他都得照顾好自己的弟弟。</p><p>为了弄辆车，找到汽油、食物和任何有用的东西，Henry结识了Archie和Nick。起初，Henry并不放心带上他的弟弟。他在Archie的建议下暂时把Rey送到一处庇护所。一位和善的年长女人点了点头，手掌落在Rey的手臂和腰间。</p><p>“好孩子。”她咧着嘴友好地笑了，Rey也回以笨拙的微笑。</p><p>Henry拍拍Rey的后颈，跟他确认：“我会回来接你的。在那之前好好呆着，哪儿别去，明白了？”</p><p>“明白，Henry。”从来不需要多解释什么，Rey总是对他的话深信不疑。</p><p>第一周，他们偷了辆车，往后备箱里塞着染血的现金、三盒子弹还有啤酒。Henry打伤了人——他不是第一次伤人，并没有过多的感受。右手被后坐力震得轻微打颤，他摊开指掌，血与汗在阳光下发亮。他得再熟练一点，确保自己有足够的能力分出心去照看Rey。到了那时候，他才能带上他，然后慢慢地教给他一些能做的事。</p><p>02</p><p>就这样过了一个月后，Henry决定去接Rey一起行动。</p><p>Archie把烟头丢到地上踩灭：“他还没有准备好。”</p><p>Nick嗤笑一声：“他永远都不可能准备好的，他是个累赘。”</p><p>Henry像头狼似的扑上去揍他，每一拳都落得又快又急，Nick反应过来，也恶狠狠地打他的鼻子。Archie好不容易才拉开他们。</p><p>“疯够了？”Archie一把推开他的肩，“对他来说，留在那儿或许是更好的选择。”</p><p>“他是我弟弟。”Henry啐出一口血，“我不能把他丢下不管。”</p><p>那天晚上，Henry给车加满油，独自返程。这条大路无人通过，毫无生命的迹象，只是偶有食腐的鸟类落在枝头嘶叫。Henry早已习惯了这样的静寂。空阔的沙地被夜色吞没，耳边尽是狂风呼啸与轮胎碾压沙粒的声响。Henry点燃一支烟咬在嘴里，橙色的光和车灯是黑夜里唯一的光源。</p><p>天蒙蒙亮的时刻他到达了目的地。</p><p>Henry敲了很久的门，一名小个子男人打着哈欠过来开门。他有着浓重的黑眼圈，神情从不耐烦变至一种过于突兀的惊愕。</p><p>“Rey呢？”他侧身推开他，“我来接他。”</p><p>男人拦住了他：“你不能直接进来。”</p><p>Henry挣开他的手。他一夜未睡，情绪暴躁，而此刻房间内混杂的气味也叫他心烦。适应了昏暗环境后他逐渐看清了屋内的景象。遮光窗帘下横躺的中年男人和年轻男孩，桌子上厚厚的烟灰、纸牌、针头……还有肮脏而灼热的，性的味道。</p><p>“我弟弟在哪里？”他把嗓音压得很低，此起彼伏的鼾声像灾难一样围绕着他。他不确定自己能压制多久，或许他会把满地人都揍出血。</p><p>对方觉察出他的敌意，往裤子后头摸着什么，语气变得像在威胁：“我说过了，白痴！不能直接进来！”</p><p>Henry不动声色，先他一步拔出枪，打开了保险栓指向他的脑袋。“枪扔在地上。”</p><p>男人撇撇嘴，只好放低武器，踢到他的脚边。Henry捡起枪塞到后腰，大步地跨向里间。他一间间地开门，试图寻找Rey的身影。他的动静越来越大，有更多的人惊醒了。他们大多用惊恐的眼神望着枪口，还有部分人毫无反应。</p><p>“Henry！”他的背后传来一个沙哑的声音。</p><p>Rey拉扯着松松垮垮的T恤，他光着腿光着脚地在地上走，脚趾之间都是灰。见到Henry，他的双眼发出湿而亮的兴奋的光芒。</p><p>Henry的神经松懈了下来：“穿好衣服，我们走。”</p><p>Rey点点头，笑了。他笑得露出那排不好看的牙：“他们都说你不会来了。但我知道的，Henry，你一定会来接我的。”</p><p>“谁说的？”Henry皱起眉。</p><p>“这里的人，”Rey挠挠头发，含糊答道，“还有外面来的人。”</p><p>他的弟弟一贯地倾斜着身子，摇摇摆摆，像是站不稳的玩具狗，叫人着急。Henry一把拽过他的胳膊，快速地往外走：“你有房间吗？哪一间？”</p><p>“我不知道……也许有？”Rey在他身后跟得很吃力，他走得跌跌撞撞，几次踩上Henry的脚后跟。</p><p>“你搞什么？”他压低了嗓音。</p><p>Rey肩膀一缩，垂在两侧的手怪异地拧着衣角：“对不起，Henry，我……我还有点累。”他的站姿不同寻常，两条腿正在发颤。</p><p>只是在那一瞬间，Henry粗暴地把他往前推，拉起那件脏兮兮的T恤。</p><p>鲜红的指痕遍布他的大腿和臀部，潮湿的棉织物上渗着一块深色水痕，浑浊的白液顺着内裤缝隙挂下腿根。</p><p>Henry的脑袋里像是被塞入了一团火，几乎无法再思考什么事。他的全身都被置于难以想象的高温之中，他记着自己冲Rey大吼大叫，逼他指出那个人是谁，接着他就要把那个人打残。</p><p>Rey只是单纯地吓坏了。他不敢吭声，眼睛湿亮，比濒死的鹿还无害。他只是跟住Henry走，直到收留他一个月的年长女士阻止了他们。</p><p>“我们不允许有人带枪进来。”她目光平静，在枪口下显得无惧，“许多人在我这儿丢下了孩子，走了，再也不回来……我也得找到某种方式，来确保他们能活下去。”</p><p>“Rey，我们经得了你的同意，是吗？”她忽然转向那个没站直的年轻人问道。</p><p>“嗯……”柔软的气团在Rey的喉部滚动，“是的。”</p><p>“经得同意？”Henry发出荒谬又短促的笑声，他推进枪管，“他懂什么？他屁都不懂！你他妈明明知道！我说过我会回来的……”</p><p>她摇摇头：“所有人一开始都是那么说的。”</p><p>她并不害怕Henry手上的枪。她宁静得像死水，没有任何事物能打动她，当下的对峙也毫无意义。</p><p>在这几分钟里，房间里的人基本上都醒了，他们有些躲藏了起来，有些则麻木地看着事态发展，就好像这所有的事都与他无关。Henry的怒气与这里格格不入，他仿佛变成了一只被围观的动物——剥走了皮毛，血淋淋袒露着自己的动物。</p><p>最后，他喘着气，拿走了一部分现金，推搡着Rey换上干净衣物，带他离开了。</p><p>他再也无法忍耐房间里微热的浊气，再多一秒都不行。</p><p>03</p><p>他们在汽车旅馆住下。花洒的水流很急，汇成了一股，喷射的力量使Rey疼痛。</p><p>他一丝不挂地跪倒在地，颤抖着，尽力往后抬高屁股。Henry为他清洗的力度与施暴无异，尽管如此，Rey也没有哭喊，一如既往的安静又顺从。</p><p>他把Rey洗了一遍又一遍。他的兄弟低声呜咽着，伏在地上剧烈地发抖。热水烫红了他的皮肤，他不住地眨着眼，眼皮红肿，水珠挂在浓密的睫毛上，又被不断地甩落。</p><p>Henry只感到心脏霎时多了数道裂痕，火从中滤了出去，灼烧他的内部。水顺着故障的地漏缓慢下渗，浴室里的潮湿雾气Rey手臂上的纹身……眼前的一切都令人心烦意乱。Rey的抽泣声更是叫他厌恶。</p><p>他抓着他的胳膊拖他起来。Rey脚下打滑，无助地抓紧Henry的衣服，往他身上倚。晚餐时间，Rey用双手捧着火腿肉和罐头豆子吃，而Henry喝了些劣等伏特加，所以他也有些头重脚轻的，很难在狭窄的淋浴间站稳。</p><p>“站好，”Henry托住他湿滑的腰部，惊觉这具躯体里散发的热度是如此之高。他的颧骨、耳后、脖颈、胸部蔓延着滚烫的潮红色，他抬起头，茫然无措的眼中映出Henry的模样。他条件反射地撤开手去：“站好，Rey！”</p><p>他被吓到，连续眨了几次眼睛，十分艰难地扶上玻璃门，撑起自己的身体。拉开一小段距离后，Henry在心里舒出一口气。但没等他放松多久，Rey湿热的手放在他的裆部上。</p><p>“……你以为你在干什么？”Henry试图忽略它。不管是因为暴怒、精神紧绷、糟糕的想象力，或是别的什么，他的下体充血到发疼，以至于他的裤裆被撑得鼓胀。他试图忽略这个，而Rey却以一种懦弱的姿态把这个问题残酷地推到他眼前。</p><p>“当我这么做的时候，人们就会消气。”他慢慢地跪到了地上，蒙着湿雾的眼睛看向他，“我希望你不要生气了，Henry……”</p><p>他的手笨拙又轻柔地揉着兄长的下体——带着显而易见学习过的技巧。他抖着手指解开他的裤子，不时地抬眼，含有怯意地瞄他两下。Henry的大脑烧糊了，他一言未发，只是默许它发生。他甚至追逐着快感往前顶了顶胯，直到勃起的性器彻底暴露在空气中。</p><p>这是他弟弟的手，他却感受到了从未有过的快意。</p><p>Rey套弄着硬挺的阴茎，反复做着吞咽动作。他尽量张大嘴，分泌着唾液的口腔温暖地包裹住他。Henry倒吸了一口气。Rey的舌头在乱动，他卖力地舔着，喉间发出断断续续的细小呻吟。那双眼睛泛起了泪光，此时看上去是浑浊的蓝绿色。他试着整根吃进去，可怎么也做不到，只能张着嘴来来回回地做尝试。</p><p>前液和唾液混在一起，打湿了Rey的嘴角。他的下巴和眼睛都是湿的，柔顺的跪姿无疑昭示了一个讯息：你可以伤害我。</p><p>这让他想起父母还在的那几年。他们那会儿还住在农场。地里都是荒草，无论种什么最终都会被荒草吞没。他和Rey偶尔会打架，当他按住男孩的脖子，掌下都是他热腾腾的体温时，他惊讶自己能够做到这些。他可以轻易地弄疼他，令他屈服。当时是母亲拉开了他，告诉他：你不能伤害自己的弟弟。</p><p>大停电的夜晚，邻居Clarry送来了几台大型应急照明灯，他和Rey就坐在院子里，老收音机放着信号不好的流行乐曲。Rey在地上掰着草叶和根茎，手指和脸颊都是脏泥，眼珠却亮得出奇，在白光直射下透出纯净的湖蓝色。</p><p>而现在，Rey的双目里混着迷蒙又潮热的色彩。他被外人教会了性事，学会用身体去取悦他人，并习惯于接受对方所给的东西，不论是快感还是痛苦。</p><p>Henry的脑袋被酒精烧热，他凌乱地想到过去的事。回忆交叠着出现，他感到头晕眼花，不自觉地抓紧了Rey的后脑勺。他的头发半长不短，头皮上湿黏的汗渗到了他的手心。Henry摆动着胯，愈加快地操着他弟弟的嘴。</p><p>Rey的睫毛湿了，他的口鼻发出溺水一样的求救声，并伴随着干呕反应。他喉结滚动，拼命地克服着，脸上全是乱糟糟的涕泪和汗液。</p><p>Henry捅到他的喉咙，看着酡红色的皮肤上顶出生殖器头部的形状。他最后冲刺几下，射出来。Rey呛到了，他坐在自己的脚跟上咳嗽，粘稠的精液顺着他发红的嘴唇滴落。</p><p>Rey只通过帮人口交就硬了，这毫无遮盖的下体诚实地表露出他想要的。他半勃的性器挂下湿液，腹部抽动着。他弟弟就这么茫然、敞开、全然的淫乱，却又如男孩一般天真，任何人都可以破坏他。</p><p>我敢打赌他在那儿一定很受欢迎……</p><p>一个糟糕的念头在Henry的脑内一闪而过。一秒都不到，他回过神来时如被火钳烫伤。</p><p>“操……操！！”他为自己的想法而愤怒，一拳拳砸在粗糙的墙面上，划破了的皮肤渗出鲜血。</p><p>Rey受惊地瞪圆眼睛。他大概是不明白为什么Henry还没消气。</p><p>他在偷偷地看Henry，等Henry的视线投向他，他又低下头，盯着地面。</p><p>Rey赤身裸体地跪在地上，就像多年前Rey被打倒、躺在他身下，小小的胸脯急促地上下起伏，他天然地承受着来自Henry的一切。</p><p>许久，浴室里仅剩下呼吸和水滴的声音。</p><p>Henry看着他，说：“收拾好自己，去睡觉。”</p><p>“……好的，”Rey的嗓子哑了，他小心地清了清嗓子，“晚安，Henry。”</p><p>他没有回道晚安，转身就开门出去了。</p><p>04</p><p>荒地空无一人。Rey的屁股黏上了沙粒，Henry使劲地操着他，操得他像只小狗那样呜呜啜泣。满灌的精液在抽插中变成泡沫，挂在Rey的腿根上。他乖乖地趴着，咬着自己的手指，承接着暴力性爱，被内射的时候小腿肚绷紧，小腹痉挛……</p><p>Henry猛地睁开眼睛。裤裆里滚热的硬度令他疼痛。他为这下流的春梦感到恶心，却又止不住地浑身燥热。</p><p>他在黑暗中望向一旁。Rey就睡在旁边的床铺上。他侧卧向Henry这一边，身子蜷缩，看起来很小。</p><p>过了这一晚，他就会带Rey走，他会教给他拿枪和开枪的方式，教他偷抢一些东西……实在不行，他可以帮他们开车。</p><p>不管怎样，他得告诉他，永远别再用那种方法让人消气了。</p><p>Henry不知道要花多久才能让Rey在这一个月里养成的习惯消失，更不知道要多久才能扑灭自己的这古怪、可怖的冲动。</p><p>他盯着肮脏的天花板，试着设想未来。</p><p>只要有车，食物，现金，武器，资源……或许他们还能找到一个较为适宜的地方，过上比现在好得多的生活。</p><p>在那一天真的到来之前，让他先向不存在的神祈祷他和Rey都还活着吧。</p><p>哈哈，祈祷。Henry自嘲地在心里笑了笑。</p><p>几分钟后，他翻了个身注视着Rey的睡脸。</p><p>Rey睡着了就不怎么动。他睫毛抖动，嘴巴微微张开，睡得安稳。在他平静而规律的呼吸声中，Henry重新闭上了眼。</p><p>“晚安，Rey。”他轻声说。</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>